Percy
by Olympian876
Summary: There is no Greek myths in here. Percy is a teenager who fights in the streets of Los Angeles.


**A/N: For those who don't know, I fight for money. So I decided (with the help of another author) to create a story of my fighting career in Percy Jackson style. Note: This is non-canon, there are no mention of gods or goddesses whatsoever (DON'T HURT ME!)**

I just got out of my study group from school. I exited the school, and I saw outside had dark clouds above me. Soon, a roar from above and rain began to pour. I still looked up at the sky as the rain soaked my clothes. I groaned loudly, "No umbrella, great."

I started to walk back home, not caring if I got soaked. A few people from the neighborhood started to pass me by, "Hey Percy, ¿dónde está el paraguas?"

I turned to see Danny, the old latino man who I talked to when he was sick. He was probably mid-70s and he was a very kind man. We went way back. As long as first grade. He normally spoke English. I normally spoke Spanish. But we both understood each other. I raised my hand in the gesture of hello, "I didn't bring one, Danny!"

"¡Dios mío! Dijeron que iba allover!" Danny replied back.

"I never listen to the news. It's full of crap."

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Te estás empapado. Llegar a casa rápido." Danny told me.

"Yes. I am! See ya, Danny." I yelled.

"Goodbye, Percy!"

With that, I broke into a sprint and headed home. As I passed a few people, they said hello to me. I did the same. I passed a few houses, getting soaked even more. But I finally, I reached my house. It wasn't a bad house, about middle class, two story building. But it was connected to two other buildings. And guess where we were parked. Right in the middle. And in the one of the other two houses lived a crazy old cat lady. In the other, was a 21st century Brady Bunch. You can see why I started to walk when I started. I walked up the stairs leading to it, I opened the door and saw my mom waiting for me. As soon as she opened her mouth, I knew I was in trouble, "You're soaking!"

"It rained." I replied, casually.

"You should have hurried home. My god, what took you so long?"

"I stopped to talk to Danny." I started to hang my jacket up.

"You should have told him later. You're soaking. Go upstairs to shower."

"Yeah. Okay!"

I kicked off my shoes and started to head up the stairs. I made a hard right and headed to the shower. I threw off my clothes in my room and headed towards the shower. When I locked the doors behind me, I started the hot water. After a quick steam, I exited the shower and entered my room. I threw the towel over my shoulder and got dressed for dinner. My cellphone started to ring as I threw my towel on the ground. I picked my phone up and raised it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Perce." A voice greeted.

"Nico? What's up?"

"Hey. Do you like money?"

"Who doesn't, Nico?" I asked sarcastically

"Would you do anything for it?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why?"

"Great. I'll tell them you'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Street fighting. They meet at this run down car dealership and fight until one of them falls down."

"And why ask me to do that?"

"They're one man short for the season. Get in there and they'll pay you twenty-five dollars a fight! They do it every week, average for the rookie. That's twelve-thousand bucks a year!"

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm in. But just for the money, okay?"

"Okay. I can understand. Fight's in three weeks. Okay?"

"Fine. I'll talk to you later. Have to eat dinner."

"Okay, see ya, Percy."

"Talk to you later, Nico."

I hung up the phone and finished getting dressed. I ran down the stairs and smelled the sweet scent of meat in the air. My mom had cooked us a medium rare steak. When I saw it, it was like heaven just seeing it. It was a warm pink on the inside. And juices were flowing down the sides on the the plate. And her famous mashed potatoes were there. Her homemade gravy was poured on top of it. I sat down at the table and started to dive in. The steak was juicy and tender. The warm meat was not undercooked. Anbd the mashed potatoes were divine. It had a certain taste to it that made it react perfectly in the mouth. I tasted a hint of salt in the potatoes which gave it a little bit more flavor. I looked at my mom, "Mom. This is great. What's the occasion?"

"There was a few leftover potatoes from our Thanksgiving shopping spree. And the steak on sale."

"Really? It tastes like it cost one hundred bucks."

"Stop it. It's not that good." My mom started to blush.

"Fine. Can I be excused."

"Yes, you can. Put away your plate."

"Sure."

I got up from my seat to put away my plate and as soon as I did that. I ran upstairs again. I took off my shirt and crawled into bed. I thought of what of me fighting. I was no Rocky Balboa. I chuckled to myself, "Percy Jackson, Heavyweight Champion of the World!"

I shook my head. Yeah, right. I would only do it for the cash. I rolled over and closed my eyes shut.


End file.
